


Teasing

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boys Kissing, Grinding, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, More so Porn, Pantie Gagging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public teasing, Teasing, Top Jean Jacques Leroy, a little bit, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: When JJ teases Yuri at the coffee shop-- Yuri teases back.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Ashii!!!!! I love you so much!!!!!

Looking at his watch, JJ saw he was just in time. He had told Yuri he would meet him after class at the local coffee shop before they went to afternoon classes. There was something familiar and special about this coffee shop, it wasn’t the smell or the sounds, they all were the same-- it was where he had first bumped into Yuri. Both were running late and crashed into each other going into the coffee shop ( _ glad neither had gotten their coffee yet _ ). Yuri cursed him out, JJ asked him out. JJ ordered a simple coffee, Yuri had the most complicated asshole order ever.

A few minutes had gone by and JJ looked at his watch again. Yuri was running late… again. Figures, Yuri would be late for his own funeral. Shaking his head, he walked up to the counter and was ready to order when he saw a new face greeting him.

“Oh? Are you new here?” JJ asked.

The man nodded.

“I’m JJ… and you are?”

“Otabek.”

He was short, but seemed to built fairly well. JJ figured he had to be into sports or something. It was not often they took on someone new at the coffee shop, the manager was an older guy who had college kids mostly run the place. He would come in on the weekends, check out things, but he mostly left it up to them to run it.

“Ah! JJ!” a familiar voice said. “The usual, right?”

He saw Leo coming from the back, wrapping his apron around his waist and smiling at him-- that meant Guang Hong wasn’t far behind him. Nodding, JJ waited at the counter while Leo got his drink ready, then Guang Hong came from the back, carrying jugs of syrups and creamers. Otabek rushed forward to help him, and JJ was just waiting for a disaster to happen. Guang Hong was probably one of the clumsiest people he had ever met-- how he made it this long here… well, he knew how he kept his job. Sleeping with the manager helped.

“So where is, Yuri?” Leo asked, foaming his milk up for his drink.

“I’m right here,” Yuri said, tucking himself under JJ’s arm, kissing his cheek.

“Late… as usual,” JJ said.

“I am fashionable on time!”

“It is fashionably late.”

“Whatever,” Yuri said, playfully knocking his hip to his. “Oh? Someone new?”

“Yeah, this is Otabek! He just started!” Leo said, getting the lid on JJ’s drink, passing it over. “Want me to make you a drink?”

“What, the new guy isn’t making drinks yet?” Yuri asked.

“Not the way you are picky with them,” Leo laughed out.

“What if I want  _ him _ to make the drink?” Yuri asked, letting go of JJ, leaning on the counter, licking his top lip. JJ was staring at Yuri’s wiggling ass from the way he was bent over.

“He isn’t making drinks yet,” Leo said, putting his hands on his hips, staring Yuri down.

“Hey new guy!” Yuri said, “wanna take a crack at  _ my _ drink.”

JJ grabbed Yuri’s arm, lifting him back up to his side. Plus, the way Yuri was bent over only made him made want grab his hips and…  _ fuck _ , he could feel his cock swelling.

“You are too picky, kitten,” JJ said.

“I am not picky!” Yuri said, knocking his hip against him again.

“You know you are,” JJ said, leaning down and brushing his lips next to his ear, “ _ very picky _ .”

Yuri growled, but pressed tighter to his side. JJ held close to his neck for a second longer, taking in the soft scent that was Yuri. Vanilla and something else. JJ could never place it as that something else would change up from time to time. Maybe it was his shampoo, maybe his laundry? It drove JJ wild.

JJ also noticed the way Yuri kept looking over at the new guy. It made JJ cut his eyes that way. Otabek was refilling the cups and lids, his back to them, almost as if he was ignoring the way Yuri was trying to get his attention.

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” JJ growled in Yuri’s ear, putting his arm tighter around his waist, keeping himself from squeezing at him.

Yuri turned so they were face to face, noses almost touching, “I’d  _ never _ .” JJ heard the teasing in his voice, but something in it drove to his core. Yuri loved to play with him, love to see how far he could push him.

“We got time before classes,” Yuri purred up at him, pressing closer to his side. JJ knew better than to fall for this trap. Even if Yuri just took him into the small bathroom, they would miss classes or his brain would be too scrambled for class.    


“Not enough,” JJ whispered back to him, nipped at Yuri’s earlobe. It made Yuri gasped when he did. Pulling away, JJ smiled down at Yuri, and could see where Guang Hong was staring at them, a blush covering his freckles. It made JJ chuckle as he knew Leo and Guang Hong were an item-- though they hid it.

When Yuri’s drink was finally done, they went to sit in the back corner. JJ wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulder, keeping him close by his side. “You look good today,” JJ said, staring down at Yuri, his gaze locked on his lips where Yuri kept licking at them. It was distracting as hell and JJ was ready to just full out kiss him right there.

“Do I ever not?” Yuri asked, moving closer, their mouth almost touching. The overly sweet coffee he had order on his breath lingering between them. JJ rested his hand on Yuri’s knee, brushing his thumb back and forth over the stretchy material of his leggings.

Leaning in more, JJ licked at his earlobe again, breathing hotly on Yuri’s neck, “What time is your tutoring session over?”

Yuri hummed, his body shuddering as JJ’s hand creeped slowly up his leg. “Six.”

“Should I come by?”

“We can order take out,” Yuri breathed out, ignoring his coffee the higher JJ’s hand went up his leg.

That was the moment that Otabek came out, a rag in hand as he started to clean down some tables. JJ did not miss the way Yuri’s eye followed him.

“Are you testing me?” JJ asked, putting a finger under his chin, making Yuri look at him-- not Otabek.

“Someone is being possessive today,” Yuri said, smirking up at him.

“You keep scamming on the new guy.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Then why don’t we go to the bathroom and you remind me who I belong to?”

JJ knew Yuri hated not getting his way, but he also knew this was another test from Yuri. Removing his finger from under his chin, JJ grabbed his cup and sipped from his coffee, his other hand still high on Yuri’s leg-- his thumb rubbing the smooth material of his leggings.

“You play too much,” JJ said, taking another sip.

Yuri sat back and pouted, ignoring his complicated cup of coffee. JJ had to chuckle. He knew was trying to get his way, but JJ had known him long enough not to fall for his games.

“I bet that new guy would,” Yuri grumbled.

Squeezing Yuri’s leg, JJ turned back to him. “Are you trying to get punished?”

Yuri’s devilish grin crossed his face, “I’d  _ never _ .” With that, Yuri grabbed at his wrist, pulling his hand so he cupped his crotch. In these leggings there was not much that was between JJ’s palm and Yuri’s cock. Pressing down, JJ palmed at him.

“You are really misbehaving today,” JJ whispered, leaning into Yuri, rubbing his nose against Yuri’s.

“Then maybe you need to teach me a lesson.”

Grinding his palm down more, he could feel Yuri’s cock swell rapidly under his palm. He gave him a few more good presses with is hand then pulled it away.

“Tonight, I’ll come by,” he said, moving to leave the table they sat at.

“The fuck!” Yuri about yelled out-- causing Leo, Guang Hong and Otabek to look their way.

“Keep your voice down, kitten.”

“You are seriously going to fucking tease me then head to class?”

JJ looked at the time, “Yeah, if I leave now I can get a decent seat for the lecture.”

“Leroy, don’t you fucking leave me like this,” Yuri threatened.

Leaning down, JJ kissed his forehead, tucking his hair behind his ear. “I’ll punish you later tonight.”

Grabbing his cup, JJ could still hear Yuri growling in the booth as he waved to Leo on his way out the door. 

 

* * *

 

It was later than JJ had expected when he got to Yuri’s flat. He was sure Yuri was in a fit by then, but he got tied up in the library and lost track of time. Knocking on the door, he noticed Yuri was not opening it.

“Yuri?” JJ called from behind the door.

He could hear movement in the flat-- he knew Yuri was pacing, fuming.

Yeah,  _ Yuri was pissed _ \-- he didn’t understand the long hours he put in studying, he also didn’t understand that JJ was there on a scholarship and needed to keep a certain grade-point average. Yuri was here on his family’s money, so him going out and partying was what his college life-- if he got a degree out of it, that was only a bonus.

Knocking again, JJ waited. He knew Yuri would throw a fit all night, especially after what happen in the coffee shop-- servers Yuri right for staring so hard at the new guy.

“Fine, I guess I’ll go see what Isabella is doing,” JJ said. He knew that was an evil string to pull, but Isabella was a childhood friend of his who Yuri was insanely jealous over. Something about how she was all touchy feely with him-- drove Yuri mad.

The door sprung open. “You fucking asshole!” Yuri screamed.

“Now kitten, do you want your neighbors to hear?”

Yuri stepped up, rising to his toes, “What the fuck was that today?”

JJ twirled a strand of Yuri’s hair in his fingers. “What? You mean  _ you _ staring at the new guy?”

Yuri growled and pulled away from JJ. “You know what the fuck I am talking about.”

JJ shrugged, “Oh c’mon, kitten. Let me in.”

Yuri turned, stomping into his flat, JJ followed behind him. He was still in those sinful leggings and the way his ass bounced when he walked made JJ smile. “Let me make it up to you?”

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” Yuri asked, crossing his arms.

Walking to Yuri-- he grabbed his hips, pulling him in close, “How about I make you cum over and over again.”

“Someone is thinking highly of themselves,” Yuri said.

“You know you want me to fuck you,” JJ said, leaning in, kissing at Yuri’s neck.

“I swear, Leroy! You really--”

JJ didn’t care anymore for Yuri’s bitching. Covering his mouth with his, he pressed Yuri to the wall, holding his hips harder, quieting him. Yuri was stiff against him, even moved his hands to his shoulders as if to push him away. Deepening the kiss, forcing his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, he felt the resistance on his shoulders melting away and Yuri’s body relaxing. Pressing his hips tighter against Yuri, he rubbed their crotches together.

Licking at his mouth, JJ pulled back, seeing Yuri’s face relaxed, the anger gone. “Can we move this back to the bedroom?”

Yuri nodded and JJ took his hand, leading him down the hallway. He had been looking forward to getting Yuri naked all day-- kissing his body and making him scream his name. Once back in the mess Yuri called a bedroom, JJ moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge and pulling Yuri to him. He liked this angle, he could push Yuri’s shirt up, kiss at his chest and bite his nipples while his hands squeezed at his round ass.

“You were mean to me today,” Yuri said.

“You were teasing me,” JJ replied.

Yuri pushed at his shoulders, causing JJ to gently fall back on the bed. Scooting back, JJ waited for Yuri to crawl up his body and start kissing him again. His hands easily fell back on his ass, squeezing each cheek under his palms. He never understood how someone so wispy and thin could have an ass this soft and round.

Yuri was latched onto his neck-- probably sucking another mark on him. JJ had told him time and again to stop leaving them where they could clearly been seen, but Yuri always ignored him. JJ hated how he had to pop his collars up-- as if that hid anything.

“Kitten,” JJ warned out.

“Fuck off,” Yuri growled on his neck, grinding his hips back down on his. JJ’s cock was half hard and the more Yuri squirmed on top of him, the more uncomfortable his jeans got.

“Let me make it up to you,” JJ breathed out, taking a hand off Yuri’s ass and into his hair, pulling his head back so he would stop marking his neck up. “And stop leaving marks all over me.”

Yuri leaned down and kissed him quickly, “You fucking deserve it.”

“Oh c’mon kitten,” JJ said, trying to kiss Yuri, but Yuri pulling away, backing off his body.

“Wait a minute,” Yuri said, hopping off the bed, then going to a drawer in his dresser, coming back with what looked like pink fuzzy handcuffs. JJ raised an eyebrow at him as Yuri moved back on the bed, straddling his hips. “Let’s play.”

“You know I hate those,” JJ said, but he still lifted his arms up, watching Yuri clasp one wrist, then moving his arms so they moved to the headboard, the securing the other.

“I know.”

Yuri looked down him, pleased with the way he had JJ cuffed to the bed. JJ sighed and moved his body so he was more comfortable laid out.

“Now I get to pay you back,” Yuri said, smirking at him, running his hands under his shirt, pushing it up to under his arms, kissing at his chest. 

“Oh c’mon kitten,” JJ moaned out. The way Yuri moved his body over his, the little kisses and licks to his chest were really affecting him. His cock was feeling too tight in his jeans.

Yuri bit down on his nipple, making JJ hiss out. “Careful,” JJ said.

“Maybe I don’t want to be careful,” Yuri said, licking around where he just bit.

JJ moaned-- he knew Yuri was pissed at him, and he knew Yuri would tease him till he figured he paid JJ back for everything at the coffee shop earlier.

“You are such a tease,” JJ said.

“What? Am I cramping your style?” Yuri asked, looking back up at him, licking his lips. The way he did it should be declared a sin. The slow drag of his tongue across his lips, making them shine-- making JJ want to kiss him.

“Kiss me,” JJ said.

“No.”

JJ groaned and let his head fall back on the pillows. “C’mon kitten.”

“You gotta beg better than that,” Yuri said, kissing down his body, licking at his navel and all around it. When he lifted his head, JJ could feel the cool air where he had just been, his navel and stomach wet. It sent shivers down his spine as Yuri started to work the buckle on his belt.

“Please baby, let me touch you.”

“Oh, so I have moved from kitten to baby?”

JJ groaned again, lifting his hips as Yuri had his jeans undone and was pulling them down. Once he had them all the way off JJ, Yuri moved back up his body, his hands rubbing at his bare legs, moving under his boxers, and up to his hip bones. He could feel Yuri’s hair fall against his skin as he kissed around the waistband of his boxers.

“Let me touch you,” JJ breathed out, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through Yuri’s hair.

“No.”

Another groan and JJ knew Yuri was not letting up. Normally Yuri would chuckle or even laugh, maybe a ‘fuck you’ in response. All he got was ‘no’.

“Baby.”

Yuri stopped kissing him and glared up at him. JJ tried to pout the best he could. “I swear I’ll fuck you real good, I’ll fill your tight hole and make you scream my name."

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’ll never shut up, will you?”

Climbing off the bed, Yuri shed his shirt then peeled off his leggings. The way he bent over, showcasing his ass to JJ made his cock get even harder. His skin was so smooth, pale-- JJ only wanted to touch him, feel him.

“Please baby,” JJ begged again.

Yuri was wearing a very small pair on black silk panties. It was not see through or anything, but the way they hugged his hips, showed just the slightest hint of his ass curving underneath was enough to make JJ pull at the handcuffs-- wanting the freedom of his hands back. Yuri’s ass was made to be held!

When Yuri turned, he hooked his thumbs on his panties then bent over, sliding them down and stepping out of them.

“I’m done hearing you talk,” Yuri said, standing back up, letting his cock bob from between his legs-- he was hard, probably had been since that afternoon.

“Just let me touch you and I swear I’ll shut up!” JJ cried out, his fingers moving non stop, clutching at the headboard.

Yuri climbed back on the bed, taking the panties and balling them up. “Open up.”

“What?”

Yuri took a fistful of his hair, pulling it hard, “I said, open the fuck up.”

JJ opened his mouth, he was expecting Yuri to shove his panties in his mouth, but he was met with Yuri crushing his mouth to his, forcing his mouth to open even wider, thrusting his tongue deep inside, licking. The way he was sitting on him, his ass resting on his stomach, was only driving JJ all the more mad.

The kiss was one of the lewdest they had ever shared-- Yuri never let go of his hair, pulling it so hard, JJ was expecting a handful of his hair to come out, his scalp tingling from the roughness of it.

When Yuri pulled abruptly off his mouth, JJ still had his hanging open. That was when Yuri shoved the material from his panties into his mouth, stuffing them in.

“Now, you will shut up,” Yuri said, grinning down at him.

The only thing JJ could do was make a muffled sound, the panties in his mouth keeping him from fully talking. Groaning, JJ arched his body up, trying to joust Yuri a little bit-- it was all he really had. Yuri laughed at him and started to run his hands down his body.

“Maybe I’ll just jerk off all over you and leave you like this.”

_ Fuck! _

JJ groaned louder, jerking his body against Yuri’s again. There was no way Yuri would be  _ that _ cruel to him… would he?

“Oh… you are so quiet now,” Yuri mockingly said, his hands moving down to his hips, his hand wrapping around his cock, stroking it. “For someone who had so much say… and teased me so much.” Another stroke and JJ’s felt his eyes fluttering and closing. It was all  _ too much _ .

A hand on his chin snapped his eyes back open.

“You fucking look at me! Watch me!”

JJ groaned again.  _ Yuri was fucking cruel. _

“You know, sometimes I enjoy a silent king,” Yuri laughed out, stroking his cock more, swirling the precum on the head of cock on his thumb, then wiping it across JJ’s bottom lip. “Too bad you can’t lick that off.”

Yuri’s phone started to ring and Yuri moved off of him, and across the room. JJ made another sound and Yuri held his finger up to him.

_ Was he really just leaving him here like this? _

“Be right back, Leroy… gotta take this,” Yuri said, swiping his phone, putting to his ear and walking out the room. The last things JJ heard was, “No… I’m not busy. What’s up?”

JJ was stuck just laying there. His shirt pushed up his chest and his boxers where his cock was surely leaking all over. Faint sounds of Yuri talking and laughing into the phone were only starting to irritate him more.

_ Ok so yeah… maybe he teased Yuri a bit earlier today… Ok so yeah, maybe Yuri was staring at that new guy a bit too much… Ok so yeah, maybe he did deserve this. _

But fuck, all he wanted to do was get his hands on Yuri, bend him over and fuck him into the bed.

He did not know how long it had been… five minutes? Ten minutes? But he was going crazy. His cock had never been harder as he laid out on the bed, listening to the distant sounds of Yuri talking.

When Yuri finally came back into the room, he smiled over where JJ was. “Sorry about that.”

JJ groaned again.

“Someone is still good and hard it seems,” Yuri said, rubbing over JJ’s boxers, making him moan out the best he could. “Did you miss me?”

JJ nodded his head, looking over at Yuri.

“Good.”

Yuri pulled at his boxers, sliding them off of him then crawled back up his body. Lining up their cocks, Yuri took both of them in his hand, barely stroking them.

JJ needed more than this. He felt like with a little more pressure he could cum-- but he knew Yuri wasn’t going to allow that.

“Are you going to behave now?” Yuri asked, stroking them gently again, his fingers so light over their shafts it was more a tease than anything else.

JJ nodded again.

“Next time I need you to take care of me, you won’t just fucking leave me behind?”

JJ shook his head. He knew he was lying, he did this shit to Yuri all the time-- they both knew it would never fucking stop.

“I don’t believe you,” Yuri said, letting their cocks go and forcing himself between JJ’s legs. Hands under his knees and Yuri was pushing his legs back. He felt as Yuri’s cock pressed against him. “Maybe I should fuck you this time.”

JJ moaned, right now he did not care what Yuri did, he just wanted him however he could have him. Yuri pushed his hips, making his cock rub against JJ, causing him to moan and close his eyes.  _ This was fucking torture. _

“Maybe I should finger you open slowly,” Yuri said, pushing back off of him, letting his legs fall back down, taking his hand to his cock, barely stroking him, “and suck your dick as I do.”

JJ tried to yell, but his voice was muffled. Yuri was sucking,  _ just barely _ , on the head of his cock. His back was arching as Yuri continued to tease him.

“Fuck, you are leaking so much,” Yuri chuckled out, licking down his shaft and back up, the grip at the base of his cock barely there. “Or…”

Yuri trialed off again, letting go of his cock, and leaving the bed… again.

_ Fuck! _ JJ felt like his cock was going to explode. Tugging at the cuffs again, he was trying to beg but couldn’t get his mouth to work with the panties still shoved in. When Yuri had come back to the bed, JJ groaned again as Yuri straddled him, this time back across his chest, his ass in his face.

“Maybe you can watch me finger myself open… for you.”

_ Holy Mary, Mother of God. _ Yuri was out to kill him. JJ closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose.  _ That ass was made to grabbed, squeezed, bit and kissed. _ The way Yuri was straddling over him, his ass cheeks pressed firmly to his chest-- JJ knew this was how he was going to die.

_ It would be a good death. _

“You better have your fucking eyes open,” Yuri growled out, his hand reaching behind him, fingers slick as one started to circle his rim, teasing him. JJ was whimpering, he couldn’t stop it. He wanted to grab Yuri and ram his tongue right into that pink little hole of his, licking him, nibbling at him,  _ eating him the fuck out _ .

Yuri shifted again, raising his hips some, his ass a little higher, better view. He could feel Yuri’s cock on his stomach, the wetness from the tip dragging on his skin. He continued to just circle his finger around his rim, just barely pressing in. Another hard pull of air and pushed out through his nose, and JJ just waited… it was all he could do. 

When finally, Yuri pressed his finger in, JJ tried to gasp-- but couldn’t. The way Yuri’s ass sucked his finger in--  _ fuck _ . Yuri hissed and rolled his hips, his cock continuing to drag on his stomach as he did. The slow way he pulled his finger out, then pushed back in, the small movements of his bottom as it pressed into his chest, then lifted off.

_ Pure fucking torture _ .

Yuri added a second finger, moaning as he did. JJ could not stop looking-- he was not even sure if he blinked at all during this. A fire was building in his chest, sweat was gathering on his forehead, and everything in his felt alive. He was so fucking hard he was afraid his dick was going to just explode.

“JJ,” Yuri moaned out, rocking his hips, his breath stuttering as he spread his fingers inside of himself, leaning down a bit, making sure JJ saw  _ everything. _ “I bet you are more than ready to fuck me… aren’t you?”

There was nothing JJ wanted more. He wanted to slam his cock hard into Yuri, pound him over and over. He wanted Yuri to scream his name till his voice started to crack and go horse.  _ He wanted Yuri. _

Yuri moaned out again when he added a third finger, his back arching just the slightest to get the angle right. “Fuck!” Yuri breathed out.

_ Fuck was right _ . JJ whimpered more, his body squirming under Yuri. The more Yuri worked his fingers in and out of his hole, the more his body moved, the more his cock dragged on his stomach, leaving a slick trail behind.

It was so fucking lewd, it was so fucking filthy, it was so fucking driving JJ out of his mind. Whimpering more, JJ tugged at the damn cuffs, knowing his wrist were going to hurt like hell when this was all over-- but he was feeling nothing.

“I think… I think I’m ready,” Yuri breathed out, sliding his fingers out, raising his ass just the slightest so JJ could see just how perfectly stretched and wet his rim was. His tongue tried to move in his mouth, thinking of all the ways his tongue could lick and kiss there.

“Should I leave you like that as I fuck you?” Yuri asked, climbing back off of JJ.

Another whimper and JJ tried to give Yuri his most pathetic look. Yuri poured more lube in his hand and started to stroke his cock. There was no way he was going to leave him like this. Even as Yuri straddled him again, lined his cock up to his stretched hole, JJ only hoped he would let his hands free.

Pushing down, JJ moaned when he felt his cock enter Yuri. A long moan from Yuri and JJ’s eye were wide staring up at him. Yuri smirked and slowly slid down his cock-- torturously slow. JJ tried to push up against him, but Yuri would just stop moving all together. He so badly wanted to touch him-- Yuri knew this, JJ knew this.

Once he finally was fully seated, JJ saw how flushed his chest was, the way his hair stuck to his face and how hard he was breathing.

“Fuck… I should have prepped more,” Yuri breathed out.

JJ whimpered and Yuri looked over at him. Leaning down, Yuri reached for the panties in his mouth and pulled them out. Gasping for air, JJ moaned loudly.

“Yuri,” JJ whispered. Yuri rose up a bit and sunk back down. JJ cried out, “Please baby… my hands!”

“Wait,” Yuri said, resting his hands on his chest, slowly rising and falling. He was so fucking tight, JJ was not going to last this way. A few more slow movements and Yuri sat up, rolling his hips, making JJ’s cock even harder.

“Fuck!” JJ yelled out, pulling at the cuffs even more.

The more Yuri moved, the more JJ moaned out. Yuri was moving his hips, looking for JJ to hit that  _ one spot  _ deep inside of him. The change in his breathing and JJ knew they had found it. Yuri started to move faster, each downward movement making him moan louder. JJ would thrust his hips up, feeling Yuri clench around him.

Once Yuri got to moving faster, it led to him bouncing up and down, his ass slamming down on JJ, his cock bobbing. Yuri was about screaming at this point, making sure each bounce down hit his prostate. Moving his hand to his cock, Yuri started to stroke himself.

He was enjoying everything he was seeing, but JJ wanted to touch Yuri so bad. JJ wanted nothing more than to grab Yuri’s hips, slow him down a bit--  _ this was too much. _ Yuri knew JJ got off quickly when he bounced this way.

“Yuri!” JJ cried out, “Please!”

His cries fell on deaf ears. Yuri was not even paying attention-- he just continued to bounce, and stroke himself. Blood was roaring behind his ear, the drumming making JJ lose his mind. Tugging his arms again, JJ slammed his hips up as Yuri screamed out, his cock releasing all over his stomach. The impact of his orgasm making his ass so tight, JJ arched his back, filling Yuri deeply.

It had not lasted long, not with the way Yuri had teased him, then moved so quickly on him. JJ was gasping for air, his body shaking-- his cock lodged deeply into Yuri. Falling forward, Yuri kissed at JJ’s neck, whimpering softly.

“Who punished who?” Yuri asked.

“You are so cruel.”

Yuri chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. JJ tugged at the cuffs again, feeling his cock slide out of Yuri.

“C’mon baby, let my hands free,” JJ begged.

“Gimme a minute to calm down,” Yuri said, shifting on top of him, kissing his neck.

This was when Yuri was the most reasonable, right after he had been fucked. JJ waited a few moments, till Yuri moved and got the key to undo his cuffs. His wrist where on fire, and if Yuri had any remorse, he sure as hell did not show it. JJ rubbed at his wrist, worried marks would be left after tonight on them. Quickly, he moved his hands down Yuri’s body, squeezing his ass-- hard.

“I’m hungry,” Yuri mumbled out.

“Order us some take out,” JJ said.

Yuri groaned and rolled over on the bed, burying his head into a pillow. JJ knew Yuri was worthless after he came. Shaking his head, he slapped Yuri’s ass, then went to move off the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing on the floor. His mouth was so dry, he needed water.

Leaning over the bed, he kissed Yuri’s forehead.

“I’m hungry,” Yuri whined.

Rolling his eyes, JJ went to get water and order them some food. Looking at his wrist, he was pretty damn sure he would be wearing long sleeves to class tomorrow. Yuri was fucking cruel at times-- it was a side of him JJ loved. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
